


Roles Reversed

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Collar, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley comes home and uses his willing Hotshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should feel bad about this but I don't. This fandom needed a bit more smut, and i read a Dom/sub sorry from another fandom that made me think of this.

            Riley walked in the door of their house, happy to hear noises coming from the living room. He toed off his shows and hung his jacket up before making his way toward the sounds, smiling when he saw the clump of blankets in the corner of the couch, knowing the older boy was asleep even with the TV on. He knelt down in front of the cocoon of blankets and wormed his hands under them, grasping his husband’s flaccid member, earning him a sharp gasp, as Chase bolted awake.

            “Bed Room, now.” Riley whispered in his ear, before getting up and moving through the house. Chase sprung out of his cocoon, naked form darting up the stairs, Riley laughing at the situation. He never imagined that he would be here, married to his best friend, the man of his dreams, who just happened to be wearing his new collar, the one with his name written on it, showing who he belonged to.

            Riley still remembered the first time they ever tried Dom/Sub. It was very innocent, he was the sub at the time, but Chase was having a hard time taking control, to a point where he gave up. Riley flipped the over and straddled his hips, and locked Chase’s wrist in the cuffs that were originally for his own. It wasn’t long after that Riley came home to find Chase naked, on his knees by the couch, wearing a collar. Riley’s mouth still went dry and the thought, how beautiful he looked with the black leather around his neck., how sweet he sounded begging to pleasure him.

            Once they were married, Chase changed his name to Griffin. Everyone thought it was to get rid of his dad’s surname, which was partially true, but he told Riley the real reason. “Because it makes me yours, one hundred percent.” He said, putting on the new collar at the time with Chase’s name on it. Riley thought it odd at the time, that he would be wearing his own name and not his, he was his Dom after all, but he still found it an endearing gift form his lover. That didn’t stop him from buying a new one on their five-year anniversary though, a studded black collar with his name engraved on the tag, marking Chase as his. Not that anyone else ever saw it, but it still meant the same thing. Riley owned him, and Chase was proud of it.

            Riley made his was up to the room, taking his time, slowly undoing his belt. He stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of Chase laid out on the bed, wrist already cuffed above his head.

            “You look so beautiful, all spread out for me.” Riley said, undoing his button down. “You want me to make you feel good Chase?” He smirked as it fell to the ground, moving to his pants. “Or do you want me to just jump right in, use you the way I want?” He pulled the zipper down, growling at the groan that came from the brunette’s lips. “I want an answer, Chase!” He growled, hand wrapping around the base of his cock, squeezing, just enough to pull a squeak form the other boy.

            “Ri,” He moaned. “Use me, how ever you want, please?” He moaned, earning a smirk from the blond.

            “That’s what I like to hear.” He said, dropping his pants, cock springing free. He started going commando when it became easier to tease Chase this way. He went to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and cock ring, before straddling the other boys chest. “Even though you didn’t respond right away, I’m still going to let you cum, but you’ll have to work for it.” He smiled, fastening the ring at the base of his cock behind him, pushing the head of his own into the lips in front of him. Chase opened them willingly, sucking him in eagerly. Riley loved how eager he got like this. His Hotshot, all desperate to please him, willing to be used for his pleasure at any moment. He reached behind him, pulling out the plug he had been wearing since he clocked out at the office, before pouring lube into his hand. Applying a small amount to his loose hole before grasping ahold of the pulsing cock behind him. Chase let out a moan around his cock, still sucking eagerly. Riley smiled, pulling out of his mouth, placing a kiss to his temple before sliding down his cock.

            Chase jerked his hips up into the warmth that surrounded him, groaning at the sudden movement of Riley on top of him, bouncing up and down, squeezing around him. A few minutes in and he was a squirming mess. “Ri!” He screamed. “Please?”

            “Please what Chase?”

            “Can’t hold out, need to cum.” He panted as his legs jerked. Riley came down and kissed him.

            “Your lucky I’m close, and can’t actually deny you anything.” Riley smiled, unfastening the ring, before going back to bouncing on him. Chase jerked up into him, let out a shout as he came inside of him. Riley let his head fall back, felling his dick pulse against his prostate as he came on his chest, ass clinching around his sensitive member, causing Chase to swear, cumming a second time. He fell on top of him, pleasantly sated, kissing his neck as he undid the cuffs. Chase wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into him as he removed the collar, setting it on the nightstand. “Lets get a shower so I can make my handsome husband dinner for doing such a good job today.” Riley kissed him again, pulling back. Chase smiled up to him face glowing.

            “I love you Ri,”

            “I love you too Chase.” He smiled back. “Now get up so we can shower before I decide to cuff you again, and put the ring back on for the rest of the night.” He smirked, loving the gasp and the sudden burst of energy Chase had at the threat. He didn’t need to tell him that he would actually be that cruel to him. Laughing as he followed him into the bathroom.


	2. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is stressed out after another denial letter on his Doctorate Thesis. Chase helps out one of the best ways he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ela, I didn't end up putting the Smut in this chapter, because I wanted to make sure I got the gist of what you wanted, if you comment back saying this is it i can add the smut. ;P

         To say that Riley was pissed and frustrated would be an understatement. He had accepted a position at Amber Beach University shortly after completing his masters in Archeological Biology. He was teaching the undergraduate classes while working towards his Ph.D. Today they sent his adviser down with a letter to inform him that his latest thesis was not going to be accepted about the relationship between certain Raptor species.

         Riley read over the letter for the third time as he sat at his desk. “We find no feasible prof between the relationship of the Balaur and the Velociraptor.” He huffed. They wouldn't know the difference between any raptor fossil. He finally got up from his desk, deciding that he was going home early, his students were sure to love that. Riley stuffed his belongings into his briefcase and walked out the door towards his car, fuming the whole way.

         Chase had been working on prepping dinner. He hand another two hours before Riley was supposed to be home, so he set to making his favorite dish. Chase was cutting into the lemons when he heard the door open. That was odd, no one was supposed to be coming over today. He quickly took of his clear apron and wrapped the robe around himself, covering his nudity and the leather collar. Surprised when he heard the sound of something falling and Riley cursing.

         “Ri? You're home early.” He smiled going to wrap his arms around his husband.

         “They turned down my thesis again, this time because they're a bunch of fucking idiots!” Riley fume. “It's obvious the relationship that I pointed out in my paper, but those fucks couldn't tell the difference from a raptor fossil or a triceratops fossil.” He grumbled. Chase got behind him, rubbing at the knots in his back.

         “Why don't you go change and try to relax. I was just peeping dinner, but since you're home early I can throw it on the stove now.” Chase smiled kissing at his neck. “I'm sure lemon chicken will make you feel better.”

         “With Brussel sprouts?” Riley asked as Chase nodded. “You spoil me.” He smiled, kissing his husband.

         “Only the best for my husband.” Chase gave him one last peck before derobeing and going back to dinner.

 

         Riley was starting to feel better as he sat at the table, smells of his husbands wonderful cooking filling the room. Chase sat his plate down in front of him before sitting at his feet, patiently. No one knew how much Chase loved waiting on Riley like this and then giving him total control. Riley smiled as he took a Brussel sprout on his form and lowered it for Chase to bite.

           “Remind me how I got so lucky to have you?” Riley smiled at him, ruffling his hair, before taking a bite himself. He continued that way, feeding Chase before himself, the brunette humming at the endearment. Riley took and cut the final bite, offering it to his husband before pulling him up into his lap. “I love you Chase. Thank you for this, I needed it today.” He kisses him.

         “That's my job, to take care of my husband, which just so happens to be one of my favorite things to do.” He smiled kissing him again. “Which is why I want to ask your permission to do just that tonight?” He asked, looking at him through his lashes, know the blond couldn't resist. Riley just smiled before following him upstairs into their room.

         Chase positioned him in front of the bed, slowly taking off his clothes, save his boxers, before making him lay on the bed face down. Riley heard a lid pop open before slick hands started working into his back. Riley moaned as the gels warmed under his husband’s hands, working out all of the day's stress out of his back. Chase hummed some song as he worked his way down the blond’s body, kissing his back every time he moved further down till he kissed his lower back working on his feet.

         “Okay handsome, turn over.” He said, getting up so Riley could turn, going back to work on the younger mans chest and arms. “You need to learn to relax more, love.” He whispered in his ears, sucking at the flesh. He started to suck and bite down his neck, leaving marks that he couldn't cover up in the morning. Riley moaned as his husband continued to massage his front, coming to a stop at the top of his feet. “You stay here while I pour us a bath.” He smiled giving him one more kiss before disappearing into the bathroom, picking up their clothes on the way. Soon he appeared in the doorway, motioning for Riley to come in. Chase sat into the water first; pull Riley up against him as he rubbed the scented soap bar across his chest, scrubbing away the oil.

         “Mm, I swear your hands are magic.” Riley moaned as Chase continued to rub him down. He was about to respond when a ring came from beside the tub. Riley looked over to see that Chase had pulled his phone out of his pockets, leaving there by the tub. He groaned, moving to pick it up. “Riley Griffin.” He said, voice every as Chase nuzzles his neck. “Yes sir I read the letter. Oh, why thank you sir, I'll be in tomorrow morning at eight.” He smiled into the phone, before setting in back down, turning in Chase's lap. “They made a mistake, my letter was meant to be an acceptance letter. I'll have my Phd in December.” Riley smiled, putting his arms around Chase neck, kissing him. “Now why don't we drive off so you can finish taking care of me Handsome?” Riley winked, as Chase pulled him out of the tub, rushing to get him back into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
